


three idiots in love

by literal_insect



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_insect/pseuds/literal_insect
Summary: Lestat and Nicolas have been in Paris for a while. In that time, they've met a few different people, but none of them have enraptured them quite like Michael has.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Original Male Character(s), Nicolas de Lenfent/Lestat de Lioncourt, Nicolas de Lenfent/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	three idiots in love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written impulsively, and I only half regret it. 
> 
> also,, idk how to titles things, it took me like, 5 minutes to come up with that and its like,, not that good. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy !!

After being in Paris a few months, me and Nicolas had met a man by the name of Michael. He never did tell us his full name, and that only helped to highlight that he shared his name with an angel. He was very angelic as well, handsome with slightly tanned skin, long black hair and a square jawline. Nicolas and I rather enjoyed his company and thus invited him to join us on a number of occasions. 

On one of these occasions we were out drinking together, it had gotten rather late yet none of us felt like leaving each other's company so Nicki and I invited Michael back to our apartment. He had agreed rather quickly, so we made our way through the dirty streets of Paris and eventually found our way home. Once we got inside I took off my overcoat and draped myself dramatically on the plush, velvet couch. Michael had laughed at my antics, whereas Nicki -being used to this- simply brushed it off, taking off his own coat and placing it on the coat rack. 

"Shall I get us some more wine?" Nicolas asked after taking Michael's coat for him and placing it with his own. 

"I think that is a lovely idea, thank you," Michael replied. 

"No worries, Michael. Go make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," Nicolas said with a smile. Even while slightly drunk he was very gentlemanly. 

Nicolas walked past me and into another room, leaving Michael and I alone. He simply stood there for a moment, looking around at what he could see of the apartment. And while he was looking around at that, I was looking at him. He hadn't had much to drink, so it could have simply been the cold from outside that was making his cheeks flush. He looked almost nervous standing there, somewhat unsure of himself, so I invited him to sit with me on the couch. 

We sat together and talked about nothing in particular. By that point I had taken off my cravat and loosened my shirt collar, there was no need for such things, being in the comfort of my own home now. I invited Michael to do the same, but he seemed a bit reluctant. But before long, Nicolas had returned with a bottle of wine in one hand and three wine glasses in the other. 

We drank leisurely into the night and I enjoyed every second of it. I was so used to doing this only Nicki and myself, but every time I turned and saw Michael sitting and talking with us, being a part of this intimate moment, I was enraptured by it all. I was falling more and more in love with these two men, one of which I hadn't even known existed the year before. 

"We should do something more interesting than simply talking," I said after some time. It's not that I was growing bored of their company, far from it, I had simply lost interest in the conversation. 

"Well, what do you have in mind, Lestat?" Nicki had asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows. 

"Nothing specific," I replied, though this wasn't entirely true. There were many things I had in mind, many things I would have liked to do with Michael and Nicolas in that very moment, but I dared not speak them aloud at the time. 

"If you say so," he said, finally tearing his gaze away from me as he went to look at Michael. 

"What do you think we should do, since the conversation seems to be boring our dear friend here." Nicolas asked, there was a certain aspect of how he said that that made me flush, despite my best efforts. 

"I'm afraid I haven't any ideas," Michael replied. 

I was surprised when Nicki stood up from his seat across from us, as it seemed that he was going to walk away. But instead, he had walked over to Michael and outstretched his hand. 

"Would you like to dance with me?" 

Michael seemed as shocked as I was at the question, but he delicately placed his hand in Nicki's and stood from the couch. 

"Before we start, I have to confess that I'm not the best at dancing," Michael said in a quiet voice. 

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that, mon ange," Nicki said, his voice low and sonorous. "I'll lead, you follow." 

I watched in anticipation as they got ever closer. Michael's hand made its way to Nicki's shoulder, Nicki's hand to Michael's back, their free hands laced together. Then slowly Nicolas started to lead Michael in a simple waltz. 

Their dance was beautiful. They slowly made their way around the room, and I watched them as they went. Even without any music, they were beautifully dancing together. Michael seemed focused on the dance, making sure he was doing everything right and being careful where he placed his feet, whereas Nicki was intent on looking at Michael. Their faces so close to one another. Their bold intimacy made me flustered. Even more so when Nicki shifted his focus onto me, watching how I was reacting to all of this. He smirked, clearly enjoying my reaction. 

And while Nicolas was focused on me, I saw Michael get more comfortable with himself. He straightened up a bit, and his eyes seemed to be all on Nicki now. Finally Nicolas had looked back at him, and they just stayed like that -dancing a slow waltz while staring into each other's eyes. 

Eventually they pressed their foreheads together and Michael had closed his eyes, seemingly trying to focus on everything that was happening. Their dance slowly came to a stop, and I saw Nicki's mouth moving. He glanced at me as he spoke, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then I watched as he kissed Michael, it was quick but I could tell they had both longed to do it for a while. Then Nicki let out a noise of surprise as Michael pulled him into a close embrace. 

Watching them being so intimate together was honestly nice. I didn't feel anything akin to jealousy, I was simply glad that they loved each other the same way I loved the both of them. And though I was feeling a little left out, I let them have their fun. 

Finally, only when they nearly toppled over, did I walk over to them. Nicolas gave Michael a quick kiss on the cheek, then stepped back to simply look at him, and I was there by his side looking as well. It seemed as though Michael wasn’t used to the attention, as he looked from Nicki to me, then eventually decided on looking away from the both of us. 

“How was that, mon ange?” I asked, lightly placing my hand on his cheek. Michael looked up at me, his face flushed, his dark eyes full of adoration. It was almost too much for me. 

"I quite enjoyed that," he breathed out, a smile evident on his lips. 

"I'm glad." 

I gasped as Michael closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to the palm of my hand. He looked back up at me afterwards, then shyly shifted his gaze to Nicki who was standing right beside me. 

"I'm sorry if you felt left out, Lestat," Michael said in a low voice, looking back towards me. "But all of the attention is on you now." I could feel Nicki’s hand on my shoulder, then it dipped down to the small of my back. Michael stepped back and Nicki led me back over to the couch. Without any other reasonable choices, I sat down. 

Both Nicki and Michael were in front of me now, kneeling down so that they were at eye level. With both of them so focused on me I felt myself growing hot. 

"What would you have us do, mon amour?" Nicki asked, bringing his hand up to rest on my leg. 

"Do whatever you'd like," I managed to say. And with that Nicki had smiled, then looked at Michael. 

Michael stood up from the floor, then sat on my lap, straddling me. Already I was overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. He went slow from there, simply looking at me, his gaze flickering from my eyes to my lips. His hands were roaming my chest, and soon enough they found a place to stay; one on my shoulder, the other one came up to hold my cheek. Every place that we were touching was on fire and I loved it. 

As all of that was happening, Nicki's hand was tracing patterns into my thigh. When it had stopped though, I looked over to see that he had stood up and was simply watching us for the time being. Michael gained my attention back by taking hold of my chin and gently guiding my face back to his. He smiled at how easily I complied, and I couldn't help it anymore. I leaned forward just enough and our lips met, and Michael immediately melted into the kiss. 

The kiss was intoxicating, as was everything else. 

Then something -probably Nicki- caused Michael to moan, and I only deepened the kiss from there. I had never done anything like this with Michael before, but I loved every second of it. Eventually he broke the kiss, we were both breathing heavily now, our foreheads pressed together. Michael let out another moan, and I opened my eyes to see that Nicki's hand had made its way into his hair. 

"Something tells me you aren't used to this sort of attention, mon ange," Nicki said confidently, proving his point by tugging on Michael's hair and drawing out another lovely moan. 

"This was supposed to be about you, Lestat" he stammered. 

"Oh, but it is, and I am quite enjoying myself, watching you squirm like this… it's beautiful, you're beautiful." And it was true, all of it was true. Michael was always beautiful, but seeing this side of him, his face flushed and his expressions ones of pure pleasure, and knowing all of this was because of Nicki and I… I loved everything about it. 

"No, no, let me… let me touch you." His face was red, and no doubt so was mine. I deeply wanted to know what Michael would do, so I didn't protest when he got up from my lap. 

Nicki seized the opportunity at once, he tilted Michael's head back from where he still had a grip on his hair and started kissing his jawline, moving down to his neck, then to his exposed collarbone. 

"Please, Nicki," he gasped. 

"What is it, mon cher?" 

"I… I want to…" Michael let out sounds of pleasure as Nicki kissed a sweet spot on his neck. 

"You have to tell me what you want, or I can't help you," Nicki said, not only teasing Michael but teasing me as well. He was doing it on purpose, keeping Michael from me, from touching me… not out of jealousy, mind you, but simply to see what would happen, simply to see both of our reactions. 

"You're not exactly making this easy," Michael breathed out. 

"Oh, would you like me to stop then?" Nicolas said, his lips grazing Michael's neck as he spoke. 

"No," Michael whined, "no, don't stop." 

At that, Nicolas started kissing Michael's neck again. Needing something to do with his hands, Michael looped his arms around Nicolas' waist, succeeding in pressing them both closer together. 

As I watched them I felt the heat between my legs grow. I ached to be touched. I hastily unbuckled my pants and took out my length and began stroking it and I breathed out a sigh that could just as well have been a moan. 

I looked back up at them to see that Nicki was looking at me now, watching me as I touched myself. He was still teasing Michael, but all the while he was watching how I reacted to all the beautiful sounds that Michael made. 

I teased the head of my cock and let out a pathetic whimper. 

"I think Lestat is getting desperate," Nicki told Michael in between kisses, "Should we go over there and help him out?" 

"Yes," Michael breathed out. He let go of Nicki and his eyes widened when he looked at me. I can only imagine what I looked like in that moment, a desperate, blushing mess. Michael made his way over to me with a certain look in his eyes. 

He kneeled down in front of me, then asked "Can I help you, mon cher?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. 

"Touch me… please," I whined. Quickly, Michael's hand replaced my own and began stroking my cock. I couldn't help but let out a string of moans as Michael changed his pace experimentally, then teased the tip. I shut my eyes, unable to do anything. I loved the sensation, I wished it would never stop. But of course it did. 

"We should probably move this to the bedroom," I heard Nicki say. I opened my eyes to see Michael pout and let go of my cock. I whined at the loss of contact. 

"Don't worry, mon cher," Michael said as he stood up, "Nicolas and I will take good care of you." 

I yelped a bit as Michael picked me up. I was very surprised how easily he did it, and it seemed like Nicki was too. Regardless, Nicki led the way to the bedroom and once inside Michael went over and placed me on the bed. I stripped out of my clothes then just laid on my back on the bed, keeping myself propped up with my elbows. I felt very exposed like this. Nicolas and Michael hadn't so much as taken off their shirts yet, and here I was fully nude. 

They came over to me -still fully clothed- and sat down on the bed. Michael took to drawing his hands up and down my thighs, whereas Nicki was focused on my chest. They went on like this for a while, their feather light touches teasing me. But finally I had enough of their teasing. 

"Please..." I whined. 

"What do you want, mon cher?" Nicki asked. 

"More..." 

Nicki leaned towards me and delivered a fierce kiss, running his fingers through my hair and grabbing a hold of it. He tugged at my hair, drawing moans which he responded to by deepening the kiss. Michael had kept up the teasing a bit longer than Nicki had, but finally he grabbed a hold of my cock and started to stroke it. Nicki had pulled away from the kiss, and then they could both hear me, hear the pathetic sounds they were drawing from me. 

Nicki kept a firm grip on my hair, while his other hand roamed my chest. I managed to look at Michael, who was simply teasing me at this point. Once he noticed that I was looking at him, he waited a moment before taking the head of my cock in his mouth. The sensation of his mouth on me was overwhelming. I did whatever I could not to close my eyes with the pleasure of it, I wanted to watch Michael, and clearly Nicki did as well, as his hand had stopped its teasing as he stared. 

Michael opened his eyes and shifted his gaze between Nicki and I before he started swirling his tongue on the sensitive skin. I jerked my hips up and my cock hit the back of Michael's throat, and though his eyes started watering, he didn't stop.

"Awe, you're doing so well," Nicki cooed. 

At the praise, Michael started bobbing his head, successfully drawing out more of my moans. 

"Come on, Lestat, tell Michael how well he's doing." 

"You're so good for me, mon ange," I barely managed to stutter out. I grabbed at the bed-sheets beneath me and a string of moans escaped my lips.

The amount of pure love and adoration I saw in Michael's eyes was astonishing. We were doing such a sinful act, but in that moment I felt unbelievably loved. Finally everything was catching up to me, and every sensation I was feeling was both too much and not enough. I felt like I was on fire, and yet I craved more. 

"Don't stop… I'm… I'm going to come..." I could barely speak. Nicki started petting my hair now, and Michael continued bobbing his head. Then finally I got my release. Michael kept his mouth on me, letting me ride out my pleasure. 

Michael got up, a smile tugging at his reddened lips. He crawled up to me and delivered a hasty kiss before doing the same with Nicolas. I couldn't help myself, I put my arms around Michael and pulled him down on top of me. He had laughed, then simply snuggled up onto my bare chest. 

"You were so good for me, Michael." I watched his ears grow red with the praise. 

"You two certainly put on quite a show," Nicki added, his low voice making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. He leaned forward and our lips met, I immediately melted into the kiss. 

We laid there together, Michael resting his head on my chest, Nicolas beside me, playing with my hair. I was so full of love in those moments -all of us were. And that kind of love was new to me, but I wasn't afraid. And maybe I was rushing into it headlong, but if so… then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut before, that was an experience... it wasn't even supposed to be smut, that just kind of happened... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it !


End file.
